Divine Intervention: A Personal Narrative
by Emma Hardy
Summary: It's been ten years since 9/11.  This is a personal narrative written by author Edward A. Cullen about what he went through that day, having nearly been in the North Tower.


Divine Intervention: A Personal Narrative by Edward A. Cullen

That morning was different than a usual weekday for me. Not because I had an eerie sense of foreboding or anything like that. It was a beautiful day in late summer, a day in which my routine of showering and putting on clean sweats to go to my office (or my creative haven as my wife calls it) would be postponed for a few hours. The shower remained, but instead of comfortable cotton, I changed into a business suit. Not my favorite attire.

Bella, always fully dressed before me, came up behind me in the mirror as I struggled with my tie. I smiled at her and dropped my hands to let her take over. Right before we got married, her dad taught her to tie a tie just for situations like this. It wasn't that my dad didn't teach me, it just never turned out as good. It needed to be perfect today, though. I didn't get too cozy up in my office chair with a hot cup of Seattle's Best because I'd just finished the novel I'd been working on for the last two years. On that beautiful Tuesday morning I was on my way to the publisher's office with the thick manuscript.

I put my hands on her waist and rubbed up and down slowly as she worked on my tie.

"Nervous, baby?" she asked, looking up at me from her perfect Windsor knot.

I shrugged. "Not really, I guess." And it was true. This was my third novel in a series about vampires that was so popular it was extremely humbling for me. These vampires tried to blend in with humans; and their kills were hardly noticed in crowded Manhattan. "I think the only thing I have to be nervous about is fan reception. They've been waiting a long time for this book to be released. What if they hate it?"

Bella just smiled and shook her head, patting my finished tie. "Not a chance. Not only will the fans love it, but Hollywood is going to come knocking really soon."

I made a face, reluctant to consider my precious books becoming a movie franchise. I'd always thought that movies turned into books took some of the imagination away. The movies themselves were great, and I enjoyed watching them, but when reading a book, the reader gets to imagine the world with only the author's description to paint a picture of every single aspect. Then again, Bella was pregnant and there was nothing wrong with a little financial stability. "We'll see where this book takes us, babe. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves." I leaned down to her height and kissed her lightly.

She returned my kiss briefly, and then stepped back and spun slowly, wanting me to look at her outfit. She was always great at changing the subject. "I'm wearing your favorite for your big day," she said, rightfully proud of herself. She'd put on her short-sleeved, blue silk blouse with a black pencil skirt that went from just above her hips to her knees.

I smiled, admiring my lively wife who barely looked pregnant. She was only three months along and could still get away with wearing her normal clothes; the only giveaway was that she was absolutely glowing. "You look amazing, love. You should be more careful around those teenage boys, though," I teased. She looked professional, but to me and some of the hormonal teenage boys in her high school English class, she looked downright sexy. The black platform pumps certainly didn't help.

She slapped my shoulder lightly but smiled as she went to her dresser to pick out her earrings. She turned back to me as she expertly placed them in her ears. "There's nothing wrong with the boys having a little crush on a teacher," she joked. I scowled a little even though I knew she was right; they were harmless. "I only have eyes for one man."

"Oh? And who's that?" I asked, slipping my jacket over my arms and onto my shoulders.

She touched her lower abdomen fondly, watching her hands. "My baby daddy," she said with an adorable little grin.

Giving up the games now, I walked over to her and cupped her jaw in my hands. "I love you so much," I whispered to her, my lips brushing the apples of her cheeks.

Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips formed into a soft smile. "I love you, too, handsome," she breathed.

I gave her a kiss that was slightly firmer than the last and looked at the clock. "We better get going before you're late, Mrs. Cullen."

Just as always, her cheeks turned a gorgeous rosy color when I called her that. It was funny that after two years of marriage it still got to her that way, but I didn't mind one bit. It was one of the things I loved about her, in fact.

She nodded and pulled away from me slowly. I watched her gather her things for a moment, and then pulled my eyes away from her to grab my messenger bag. I'd put my manuscript and anything else I needed in there the night before so there'd be no chance of forgetting anything. I put the strap over my shoulder and turned back to her again. I caught her doing the same thing I'd been doing a moment ago: staring at me. I smiled and held my hand out to her. Without hesitation, she walked forward and took it, slipping her fingers between mine. It wasn't often we got to leave the house together, and I had the feeling she was enjoying it. Despite my efforts not to forget a single thing, I never realized that I left my cell phone charging on the nightstand.

We walked outside onto the small, residential Manhattan street and I whistled for the cab that was driving by with its light off. The cab pulled up to the curb and I opened the door for Bella. Once she slid to the other side, I climbed in next to her and shut the door. "P.S. 180 and then the Trade Centers, please," I said to the driver. The driver nodded and took off as Bella's fingers found mine again.

We were quiet during the short ride to her school, but we often found that we didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking. For us, silence wasn't always the same as the silent treatment; and I was raised to believe that silence like that was one of the many indications of true love.

The cab pulled up in front of the brick high school and I got out letting Bella slide out on the curb side. I was never a fan of letting her get out on the traffic side. Call me overprotective, but it always kept her safe. With my hand resting on the top of the open door, I leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, Bella. Have a great day."

She smiled and put her hand on my cheek. "I love you too, Edward. Good luck; I'll call you at lunch so you can tell me everything."

I nodded and kissed her again, lingering for a moment that time. She knew me too well, and knew that I'd be dying to tell her what the editors had to say about the first couple of chapters. They always insisted on reading them right in front of me, God knows why.

"Bye, babe," she said with a smile before she turned and clicked her heels up the concrete steps to the front doors of the school.

I smiled to myself, knowing she was putting on that show just for me. Once she was safely inside, I got back in the cab and the driver took off for the Trade Centers. At one point we crawled slowly through traffic, but by the time he stopped in front of the towers I was still early for a meeting that wasn't supposed to start until 9:30.

I paid the driver and thanked him for getting me there so quickly. I didn't know until later how grateful I would really be that I'd arrived so early.

Given all of my extra time, I decided to head to a place that was definitely on my list of top five favorite places: Starbucks. I walked inside and groaned at the long line. Sure, I still had an hour until my meeting, but who ever wanted to wait in a long line listening to people's ridiculously picky orders for a venti double espresso non-fat latte with two pumps of vanilla and one pump of cinnamon hold the cinnamon sprinkle? Not me.

I finally made it up to the front of the line and placed my simple order: a Caffé Americano with no room for milk. I gave them my name while I paid and stepped to the side. I noticed a teenage girl watching me and I smiled politely at her; I figured she probably read my books. Sure enough, a minute after I turned my back she appeared in front of me, blushing as she asked me to sign her book. I was always more than willing because these people wrote my paycheck and I was really flattered that they enjoyed reading something that I sat in my pajamas and typed up. When I shut the book and handed it back, I couldn't help but add, "You should probably get to school. I didn't learn how to write by being at Starbucks after the bell." My tone of voice wasn't scolding and she picked up on that as she thanked me and quickly left.

I grabbed my coffee when they called my name and checked my watch: 8:40. I went over to the condiment bar and added my one pack of Sweet 'n Low, taking up another two minutes. What was I going to do for another 47 minutes? I sighed ad walked outside, looking up at my towering destination. For as long as I'd lived in the city, the tall buildings always overwhelmed me when I took a minute to appreciate them. My eyes went from the giant red dice in the center of the plaza in front of the twin towers and ran all the way up the thin slats on the building to the top.

As I stared up at them, I had no idea that what I saw would soon dash all hopes that my generation could be free of war. Witnessing the plane flying directly into the building was so staggering that I knew I couldn't be dreaming; I felt my breath leave my body and my chest hurt before I remembered to inhale again. In the moment, my gut instinct told me it was an accident. The pilot fell asleep or got sick. Maybe something went wrong with the engine and it was too late to land it in the water. Regardless, I knew thousands of lives were just lost; yet, I couldn't look away. I just stood there, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, holding my cup of coffee as I watched the black and orange clouds billow from the once-majestic skyscraper.

Even as people ran past me screaming, I wouldn't move. When I saw the first human-shaped speck jump from the windows I still stood my ground. I couldn't move and I couldn't think. People were jumping 50 or more floors from this building in the hopes that they wouldn't come crashing down with it. They jumped with the confidence that maybe there would be a giant cloud waiting to catch them instead of pavement or more scurrying people. We would later learn on the news that some of these people did live. One man jumped from somewhere near the 80th floor and broke nothing but his leg.

Sometime before the building caved in on itself I managed to take the first step from where I'd been rooted for a good five minutes. I went back inside the Starbucks, my face and clothes slightly dirtied by ash already at that point. There were not any seats left open by the time I walked in, so I stood in the window, staring out as fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars raced down the street.

Suddenly, reality came crashing back to me as if the sirens were an alarm clock for my mind. I watched a squad car speed by and Bella's father came to mind. He was the NYPD chief and probably in the thick of the action right now. Did Bella even know that this had happened? She was far enough away to be safe, but I needed to call her anyway. I searched my pockets but didn't find the lump that was my cell phone. I put my coffee down on a ledge and quickly searched my messenger bag. No phone. My heart pounded in my chest as I realized I couldn't call my wife.

Police were now forcing people on the streets into nearby shops and a few more people crowded into the Starbucks. I took a deep breath and tried a sip of my coffee to calm my nerves some. I kept telling myself that this was a freak accident and I literally thanked God that I was okay. I didn't pray very often, but I knew that some type of divine intervention kept me from walking into that building too early. Despite my nearly paralyzing fear, the coffee tasted good on my tongue and the warmth soothed me as it flowed down my throat. Loving that feeling, I kept drinking it as I leaned against the large window frame.

Exactly twenty minutes after the first crash, a thunderous crash rattled the windows. Someone ran into the coffee shop, terror etched on every inch of their face. "Another plane hit the South tower," he choked out, shameless tears rolling down his cheeks.

At that exact moment I became convinced that the first one was no accident. This couldn't be anything other than a deliberate attack on America. That realization made it hurt even more that I couldn't call Bella. I was positive that she was thinking one thing right now: my husband is in there. Our world had just changed irrevocably and our communications were just completely cut off. I tried to convince myself that it was because she needed me; but really I needed her, too. I needed her to hold me and stroke my hair the way that only she knew how. I needed her to tell me that we would be okay and that our baby's future wouldn't be destroyed by knowing a life of war. On that day I didn't know that such a war would be fought overseas rather than on our home land. Anything could happen now and while I knew America would overcome anything, I knew Lady Liberty was nowhere near prepared for this travesty.

I was thankful later on that I didn't have to see the towers collapse. But people kept checking outside and made sure that everyone in the coffee house knew what was going on. When we received that news I closed my eyes and just prayed some more, not knowing what the hell else to do. I was completely powerless along with literally everyone else in New York City.

Sometime around an hour later a news crew walked into the Starbucks. It was really just a camera guy and a correspondent, both looking flustered.

They looked around for someone to interview and I tried to hide from them, but then I thought that maybe if Bella was watching TV she would see me and know I was okay. It wouldn't satisfy my need to hear her voice but it would be something.

I turned toward them and accomplished my goal immediately. "Mr. Cullen!" the female correspondent said quickly, but somewhat quietly as she brought the camera guy over toward me. I just nodded once at her where I would normally manage a smile. Dealing with the media was the last thing I wanted to do but I just reminded myself that I was doing it for Bella.

I watched as the camera guy turned on the camera and hoisted it up on his shoulder. The correspondent came to stand next to me and I just continued to stand there, face blank and coffee in hand. He nodded at the correspondent and she put the microphone to her lips. I just stood there as she did her introduction, staring somewhere past the camera guy at the girl whose book I autographed standing in the Starbucks again. She must have come back with her friend she was here with earlier. I never even heard what she was saying into the camera until I was jolted back to reality by the sound of my name.

"I'm here with Edward Cullen, author of the series of vampire novels that needs no introduction."

I turned and looked down at her, acknowledging that she was going to be talking to me.

"Where were you when the first plane hit, Mr. Cullen?" she asked me with just the right amount of concern and caution in her voice.

"I'd just gotten my coffee and had stepped outside," I told her. "I was on my way to the publisher's office in the North tower, so I was looking up at them, imagining where the office was in the grand scheme of the huge buildings. I saw the whole thing, and believe me, America, be glad you didn't."

The woman nodded slowly, her eyes starting to shine with tears. "Do you have a message for anyone?"

It was as if she read my mind; I was dying to speak directly to Bella. "The only thing I want is for my wife to know that I'm alright. I didn't tell her I was going to stop for coffee so I'm sure she thinks I was in there…of all days to leave my phone at home I picked today. I hope you're watching this, baby, and I love you."

"And if you could say anything to the rest of America, Mr. Cullen?" She put the microphone back up to my lips.

I swallowed, taking a moment to gather my thoughts and to compose myself. I knew I was going to refuse to cry on camera right now but I couldn't wait to get home with Bella and just curl up with her, each thankful the other was alive and safe.

"I guess I just want to say that right now is the time we really need to stick together and stand up to these bullies as a country united. We're the United States of America for a reason. We need to have faith that everything is going to turn out alright in the end, and if it's not okay then it isn't over. If you're lucky enough to be alive, go home and hug your loved ones and make sure they know how much you love them."

It was right then that I knew I needed to leave. I needed to be with Bella and I was going to walk all the way to her school. I didn't care how long it took or how much it hurt my feet. I had to go. I told the correspondent briefly that I had to go and didn't wait for her reaction. I just walked out the door of the Starbucks, onto the ash clouded street.

Before I walked any farther, I went over to a police officer. "Excuse me, officer."

He turned to look at me. "Can I help you, sir? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, sir, I'm not hurt. I was just wondering if you could walkie the chief and tell me if he's okay. I'm married to his daughter and I'm going to see her right now. I want to be able to tell her that her dad is okay."

"Of course, that's not a problem." He took the radio from his belt and waited until there was a clear moment. "Chief Swan, over," he said into it.

I waited, taking another nervous sip of my coffee. There was no answer for at least a full minute, but I felt myself relax immediately when I heard his voice. "This is Chief Swan, go ahead, over."

"Sir, I have your son-in-law here and he just wanted to know if he could tell your daughter you're alright." The officer smiled reassuringly at me and I nodded, swallowing thickly.

I could almost hear a relieved smile in Charlie's voice when he answered. I'm sure he thought I was in that building too; I know Bella told him when my meeting was. "Can he hear me?" he asked the officer.

"Yes, sir, he can."

"Edward, I'm so glad you're alright. I know Bella said you were supposed to have that meeting today. You can tell her I'm fine and I'll call her tonight. I love you both."

I felt my eyes welling up with tears but took a deep breath, still refusing to let them fall. The officer held the radio up to me so I could answer Charlie myself. "Good, Charlie. I wasn't in the building yet because I stopped for coffee. I was early because I took Bella to school which is where I'm about to walk to now. I'll tell her everything you said and we love you too."

"Stay safe, Edward," he said, sounding a little choked. We were his only family and losing either one of us would devastate him.

"We will, Charlie, you too. Talk to you later." I thanked the officer who nodded at me before getting back to work.

As I walked to the school, I was glad to be getting farther away. I eventually made it past all of the screaming and running which was an immense relief. It seemed, though, that no matter how far I walked the ash and smoke were never ending. I was sure I was covered in it, and I had to wipe off my coffee lid to take another sip. It had lost some of its warmth now, though, and was no longer as soothing to me as it had once been. I tossed it in a trash can as I crossed the empty street. Everything in the city had come to a stand-still, the cabs and cars immobile.

The whole time I refused to look back at the empty area where the tall buildings had once been. Almost an hour later I finally made it to the high school where I'd dropped Bella off just a few hours ago. I walked up the concrete steps where I'd watch her sinful shoes take her away from me and opened the door. The hallways were full of parents who were desperate to get their kids and take them home. I went right to Bella's classroom, hoping she was there. I was more than disappointed to find a completely deserted classroom in front of me but I knew she had to be somewhere in the school.

"Edward?" It wasn't Bella's voice, but I definitely recognized it.

I turned around to find her best friend and fellow teacher, Rosalie, standing behind me. I knew relief was painted on my face and I went over to her. "Do you know where Bella is?" I asked her.

"All the kids are in the auditorium and I'm pretty sure Bella went to the teacher's lounge to watch the news. I haven't talked to her since she got here this morning but I asked another teacher when I didn't see her in the auditorium."

Without a word I gave her a quick hug and hurried off toward the teacher's lounge. I gripped the doorknob, saying a silent prayer that I would see her face behind it.

When I pushed the door open, her back was to it as she stared at the TV. I felt every muscle in my body relax when I saw her standing there. "Bella," I breathed.

She whipped around to face me, her face tear stained. We crossed the room to each other and clung to each other the minute we were within reach. I wrapped my arms around her waist as hers flung around my neck tightly. I lifted her feet off the ground, holding her close to me.

"I was so scared!" she sobbed into my shoulder. "I thought you were in there and I thought I lost you!" She pulled back to place small kisses on every inch of my face. I closed my eyes, welcoming the sensation with everything in me. Every kiss was like another reassurance that we were going to be okay.

"I'm fine, Bella. I'm okay, shhh," I whispered, doing my best to soothe her.

She looked at me, one of her hands coming to stroke my face gently. "I know. You stopped for coffee. I saw you on TV and I think that's the smartest thing you've ever done."

I smiled softly, knowing she saw right through me. Of course she'd know that I only did the interview for her sake.

"I talked to your dad," I said as I set her down carefully. I walked over to one of the tables and pulled a chair out for her. She sat down and looked up at me, not letting go of my shirt. I sat down in a chair next to her and kissed her forehead before continuing. "There was an officer right outside Starbucks so I asked him to get your dad on the radio for me. He said he's fine and he's going to call you tonight. He also said he loves us very much and wants us to be safe."

More tears still rolled down her cheeks and I knew she was simply relieved again.

"I knew you'd be worried about him trying to save the day, too," I told her as I reached over to stroke her hair.

"Do you think the country's going to be okay?" she whispered after a few minutes of silence.

I took a moment, considering her question that I had no answer to. "I think in time we'll recover, but it's going to take a long time. This could take a huge hit on the economy and in other areas too. There may even be a war."

She looked down, letting my words sink in. "No one's ever going to forget this, are they?"

I shook my head. That was one thing I was certain of. "This day is going in the history books and is going to live in infamy just like Pearl Harbor. Ten years from now who knows what it will be like. There could be movies, books, anything. I know that America will never forget."

She put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe you should write about it," she said as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

I looked down at her and rubbed her back. "Maybe I'll do that one day, love. Maybe I will."

This story is dedicated to everyone affected by that horrible day. That includes those who lost their lives that day and those who have fought bravely overseas defending our freedom over the last ten years.

If you have any stories to share and want to get them off your chest feel free to do so in a review.

9-11-01, never forget.


End file.
